regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fortune Cookie 3: The True Bad Luck
Plot Margaret becomes the next victim of bad luck. Transcript *(The episode starts at the Chinese Restraunt) *'Zim': What a filthy idiotic human that Marty was. *'Gumball': I know right, Marty is so stupid that he has become the disgusting angry dad, I mean seriously Marty is stupid. *'Nate': Yup, my dad has turned into an ass. By the way, did you know you can say ass in PG movies. *'Zim': Don't you mean an butthead? *'Gumball':Besides I can't the other word for butt, I'm 12 years old. *'Zim': And irkens like me don't deserve to use such bad earth language. *'Nicole': Its okay guys, Nate just had sex with his girlfriend cause Annie was cute and sexy. *'Nate': Guys, don't tell anyone about that, okay. Please!? *'Nicole': Okay, I won't tell anyone that your girlfriend is sexy. *'Waiter': Here are your fortune cookies. *'Zim and Gumball': Whoever reads this would get ultimate powerful extreme super good luck? YES! *'Nate': Your girlfriend will become your wife in the future. Also good luck. OH YEAH! *(23 minutes later) *'Margaret': Finally the last fortune is mine, whoever reads this shall have bad luck? Aw man. *'Zim': Hey Gumball, how about we make a SFM video out of Margaret? *'Gumball': Good idea. *'Nate': Can I help you guys!? *'Zim': Of course. *(At Zim and Gumball's lab) *'Nate': I heard that this version of SFM uses the Source Engine 2. *'Zim': Theres no time for this so called Source Engine 2 yet, we need to make that SFM video of Margaret! *(Later) *'Margaret (SFM)': Mordecai, your dumb. *'Mordecai (SFM)': F**k you Margaret, FALCON PUNCH! (Falcon Punches Margaret SFM and died to be stabbed by a tree) *'Zim Gumball and Nate': HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *'Zim': Is it true that you did...things with Annie? *'Nate': (blushes) *'Gumball': No seriously Nate, did you? *'Nate': No, but that "cute and sexy" part, I actually said. *'Zim': I thought Nicole said those words. *'Nate': Back to Source Flimmaker. *(Later) *'Margaret (SFM)': Hi everybody, YOU MUST DIE! (Doing a random dance) DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! *'Benson (SFM)': (Holding a shotgun) SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND YOU SOME OF A- (Kills Margaret SFM) *'Zim':Now thats funny. *(With Margaret) *'Eileen': Hey Margaret Benson fired you for being stupid by the way there was a SFM video of you. *'Margaret': I wasn't being stupid! *'Eileen': Well this SFM video shows you thar you are stupid. *'Margaret': Who made this!? *'Eileen': Probably Benson. *(With Nate) *'Nate': I'm so freaking bored. *'Zim': How about we make another SFM video of Margaret, besides she will never find out it was us, *'Nate': Our channel is on the front page of YouTube. *(At the Park) *'Benson': Margaret, didn'tmi firemyou for being stupid!? *'Margaret': YOUR THE ONE WHO MADE SFM VIDEOS OUT OF ME! *(With Zim Gumball and Nate) *'Nate': You guys aren't as bad as I thought you were. I thought you guys were annoying. This stuff is fun! *'Gumball': Don't you have a date? *'Nate': (sweating and blushing) No. I mean, yes. Maybe. *'Zim': And as for all, I am probably hoping that Benson doesn't get blamed. *'Nate': Oh yeah, because we used his computer. *'Zim': What are you talking ahout, your talking about one of the irken lab monitors. *(Nate sees an I.E symbol on each irken monitors) *'Nate': Oh I just didn't see that. *'Zim': Lets make extra SFM videos of Margaret. *'Nate': Who's gonna be in this one? *(Nicole appeared) *'Nicole': How about me, I want to do some action to Margaretnin the video. *'Zim': Nicole, how did you find a way here? *'Nicole': Skoodge let me in your base. *'Zim': Well I guess we can make you in the video. *(Later) *'Margaret (SFM)': Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored BOOORRRREEEEE- (Laid down) *'Nicole (SFM)': You marshmellowed my dog!! (Punched Margaret SFM in the face) *(Everyonenwas laughing) *'Nate': Let me try! *(Later) *'Margaret (SFM)': Excuse me sir can i have a ticket to The Purge? *'Nate (SFM)': NO. *(Uses RPG to shoot and kills Margaret SFM) *(Everybody laughs so hard) *'Nicole': Now that video's sexy. *'Nate': I agree Nicole, *(Back with Margaret) *'Eileen': Hey Margaret I was wrong, turns out it was Zim and Gumball. *'Margaret': WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THEM!? *(Back at Zim's underground base) *'Nicole': You should make another SFM video about Margaret being attacked by a zombie. *'Zim': Gumball, you make it. *'Gumball': I got this. *(Later) *'Margaret (SFM)': La la la la la la la la la ACK! *'Zombie (SFM)': ROAR! (Attacks Margaret SFM) *'Margaret (SFM)': AHHHH! (Died) *'Everybody': HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *'???': YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! *'Nicole': Its Margaret, lets run before Margaret gets us. *'Margaret': WHY DID YOU DO THIS! *(Zim Gumball Nate and Nicole are running away from Margaret) *'Nate': Where should we go!?!? *'Nicole': Hide in the closet. *(Zim presses the button, a metal door that leads to the closet opens, the 4 got inside, the metal door closes and Margaret passed them running to the wrong way) *'Nate': We're safe. *'Zim': (Checks and looks around) i think the coast is clear. *'Nicole': She died. *(Margaret caught the 4, she suddenly have mushroom cloud eyes) *'Margaret': YOU RUIN MY LIFE! *'Zim': Computer, now! *'Zim's Computer': (Activates an electrical forcefield around Margaret) Now that bird won't be able to get crazy. *'Sloodge': Well, me and Bashful got a present for Margaret. *'Zim': What is it? *'Bashful': A piano. *(Margaret is immediately crushed by the piano.) *'Nate': Hey guys, wanna play a 4-player game on the Wii U? *(End of Fortune Cookie 3: The True Bad Luck) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show